


Buttons

by Corvidology



Series: Buttons [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Naked!V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Not in the sequence of my Naked!V series but definitely based on the same characterization.This story was first posted to livejournal in May, 2007 and is now being archived here.
Relationships: Evey Hammond/V
Series: Buttons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Buttons

Buttons. Glorious buttons... rows of the lucky buggers marching across a splendid landscape that produces its own sharp relief. Eight buttons, count them, eight, hidden under the placket of his doublet. Six buttons on his shirt. Three buttons concealed beneath the placket of his trousers. Two buttons on his boxers. 

V’s hands glide over his buttons and I want to scream with the unfairness of it all. It means nothing to him, just a matter of routine. My hands itch to finger his buttons, itch to touch V, knowing in reality that later my hands will only touch me. 

I attempt to distract myself by focusing on fabric instead. A very bad decision when V is a veritable symphony of finely-tailored wool and silk. I know the wool is softer than it looks from my late night furtive explorations through his closet. The doublet spans the broadness of his shoulders, nipping him sharply at the waist before flaring slightly to caress his hips. I imagine following the doublet’s lead. As he turns deliberately before me, sashaying for my benefit, I have a strange momentary urge to shove a five pound note between two of those luscious buttons and request that… He bends to his boot revealing wool pulled taut over the finest arse I’ve ever seen. I lean back further on his bed, struggling to appear disinterested.

A glimpse of grey silk is revealed beneath his buttons undone at chest and waist. Silk. I’m undone at the thought. Such a fine fabric, warm to the touch like I imagine his skin would be if I’d just dare…

I’ve lain awake at night rubbing my cheek slowly against the grey silk pillow that V so thoughtfully provided for my bed. Imagining what it would be like to press my lips to his grey silk shirt, taut against the hard muscles of his chest. Wondering what it would be like to move lower still and take his silk covered shaft into my mouth…

When exactly did I become such a haberdashery whore?

V is nearing completion and I desperately want him to slow down, breathless as I am in this precise moment, never wanting it to end… 

“Evey!”

“Huh?”

“You’re off in your own little world again. I’ve spoken to you twice now and—”

“Sorry V, I was a million miles away, thinking about… stuff. Would you mind awfully repeating what you said?”

“I was merely remarking that this has become a routine of sorts.”

“ _This_ V?”

“Showing up in my bedroom, Evey. At this time of evening. Every evening. Keeping me company while I dress to go out.”

“I like to watch… wait. Wait for you— Wait with you as you get ready to leave. I’m lonely when you’re gone. I like to spend these last few minutes with you before you leave. Here V, hand me your lint brush. I’ll brush your back off for you.”

“Thank you, Evey. Even we anarchists have our standards to maintain... I’ve never had anyone around to miss me before.”

“Well you do now, V.”

“I’m touched... Why are you laughing, Evey?”

“Tou— Just thinking. I was wondering if you’ve ever thought about going naked above ground.”

“Shock tactics you mean, my dear. Well, in the summer months the thought has a certain allure, but one should always exercise caution when exposing one’s vulnerabilities.”

“Like always wearing an apron when frying bacon?”

“Precisely… Um, Evey...”

“Yes V?”

“Is there _really_ that much lint on my arse?”


End file.
